MI eterno reflejo de amor
by Dark S. Oz
Summary: MI segundo o tercer intento de fic. DE un shiping muy poco conocido pero muy bien elaborado leer el cómic 18,19 y 20 para entenderlo mejor. La princesa extraña a su amor prohibido por el balance del universo y el destino mismo pero se encuentra una carta que le cambiara toda la vida y la forma de ver las cosas del día y quien es la hija de celestia y como reaccionara sombra a esto.
1. La carta del rey Sombra

Bueno este fic está inspirado en el comic original de mlp, para ser precisos el número 18,19 y 20 en el cual se menciona la palabra SIEMPRE repetidas veces y si gustan de MAGO DE OZ verán las referencias a las canciones. Y si es un shiping muy poco conocido o nulo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCARTA DEL REY SOMBRA A SU AMOR….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He decidido escribirte después de tanto llorar, pues la última vez que nos vimos no fue, ni la más placentera, ni la más agradable, pero es que el destino nos planteó el estar separado, o quizás las ganas infantiles de vivir y amar cuando pusimos en riesgo no solo a nosotros, sino a poco más que la realidad en sí, pero quizás si ambos hubiera sido un poco más maduros e hubiéramos agradecido el estar lejos o las amenazas de tu maestro, aun podríamos vernos.

Perdimos la libertad por el progreso de nuestros pueblos, perdimos la libertad de elegir, perdimos la liberta que los mortales tienen, perdimos la liberta de la simpleza y lo ordinario, cegados por las obligaciones perdimos el propósito y la libertad de: AMAR.

Amar la palabra trasciende tanto como tu recuerdo y ambas me aniquilan poco a poco, este invierno me llego al alma tan profundo que ya no puedo distinguir que es el frio y que es el dolor, aquel jardín donde deseamos con el alma y algo más, que el amor que nos unió fuera eterno y creo que el deseo se cumplió pues, el dolor que siento no tiene comparación a nada, ni la inmortalidad misma ya tiene significado sin ti, nada lo tiene puedo decir que yo salí más herido pero sería muy egoísta después de lo que hice y por lo que pasamos.

Me duele decirte lo que soy ahora, pero creo que es mejor que tú te hundieras al hoyo más profundo, en el cual no solo me lastimarías a mí, sino a tu hermana también, aunque esto no me parece un ningún consuelo creo que lejos de estos sentimientos ¿hicimos lo correcto? , ahora solo me queda convertirme en el monstruo que todos creen que soy, pero espero que mi carta pueda llegarte no solo físicamente sino al corazón, y lo único que le grito al viento es que ¡TE EXTRAÑO Y TE AMO¡.

¿Por qué? , le lloro al viento y me duele el alma el saber que no podré volver a verte si tan solo pudiera estar con ti un minuto para decirte que tanto te aprecio y que tanto te amo, ¿para esto somos inmortales?, ¿para estar sufriendo?, ¿para estar lejos?, ¿para no verte ya nunca?,no creo poder soportar el dolor, están grande que ni siquiera he sentido algo más desde aquella decisión.

El deseo que escribiste aquella noche donde nos juramos el amor más eterno y puro lo llevo al cuello, y ante los creadores juro que nunca tuve miedo al tomar aquella decisión que no me arrepiento y lo volvería hacer todo por ti, MI AMOR, repetiría cada estupidez y cada tontería que hicimos por volver a tenerte sabiendo cómo iba a terminar, no me arrepiento de nada, pues esto sirvió para que tu vida y la mía tuvieran un poco de significado.

El sol que es sacado por "ya sabes quién", me recuerda las dulce caricias y abrazos que nos dimos, están cálido y tan doloroso el recuerdo que trae que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, quiero volver a dormir con tu olor, me duele el vivir sin ti pero aún más el saber que ya no habrá forma de volvernos a ver, me perdí en el laberinto de caminar sin ti, grite mi amor donde estas y llore, que incluso a "ya sabes quién "le di pena, y se supone que deberías enemigos, parece un capricho del destino separarnos no el balance de la realidad, ¡qué destino más cruel!, y vuelvo a preguntar ¿para eso nos crearon?,¿para sufrir?,¿o acaso nos volveremos a encontrar?. No creo que eso pase, pero aun así mantendré mi promesa hasta el día de mi muerte y si es verdad que hay algo más yo te esperare.

Tú me preguntabas cuanto te quería yo, pues te quiero siempre amor, me iré al olvido en busca de todo aquello que nunca pude darte, ahora me pregunto ¿es más importante el deber o es más importante el amor?, cada vez que intento perder el miedo a caer me tropiezo en mí mismo, mi único destino es pedir ¿permiso para vivir?. Y aunque estemos tan lejos aún me sentiría mal si llegara a enamorarme de alguien más, solo hay espacio para alguien en mi corazón y esa eres tú.

Acabo de entender que lo nuestro nunca pudo ser, pero aun así fuimos felices ¿no?, disfrutamos como si un hubiera mañana y por eso estamos así, disfrute tanto de tu compañía que prefiero vivir mi último segundo con ti que la eternidad a la cual estoy condenado, y cada vez que veo un espejo te veo, yo seré tu reflejo, eternamente tuyo…. SOMBRA

-TE AMO MI CELESTIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin de la carta xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empezó a llorar la princesa Celestia después de leer esto, simplemente era imposible que la carta estuviera en el árbol donde colgó el pedazo del espejo o quizá aun había forma de cruzar a volver a ver a su amor, quizá solo si vuelve a construir el espejo, sea lo que sea, la mañana siguiente se podía ver el sol con mas brillo del común, el corazón de celestia volvía a palpitar por el amor, y probablemente podría ser libre uno de los dos para reunirse con el otro.

Te ves mejor desde ese día Celestia, ¿te sucedió algo interesante?-pregunto Luna.

No, solo tengo mas esperanzas de volverlo a ver mi querida hermana-contesto Celestia viendo el cristal, donde se podia ver al rey Sombra, sonriendo le al sol.


	2. La hija y el suicidio del sol

MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.

Agradezco a las personas que me leyeron la última ves y esta vez le dejo esto a ver que tal, dejen comentarios es como si me agradecieran.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzLa princesa estaba devastada, solo quería una cosa y era acabar con su vida, ya no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para comer, nada, se había ido toda esperanza de ella, sabía que tenía preocupado a todo el reino pero eso ya no le importaba nada solo quería estar con él y eso era casi imposible. Cansad de estar ahí, sola, como siempre, el dolor era demasiado y no podía con él.

-Vamos, Celestia sal un momento-dijo Luna golpeando la puerta más allá de levantar el sol no salía para nada. Ya ni siquiera renegó, antes solo decía que se sentía mal ahora ni eso.

-Vamos tía, sal no puedes quedarte ahí-dijo su sobrina, se tapó los oídos para ya no escucharlas y poder, descansar algo.

Tenía tanta tristeza que no veía caso seguir viviendo sino fuera con él, lejos en otro universo estaba ella y por más que quisiera no podría volver a construir el espejo, los planos había desaparecido, estaría sin el por toda la eternidad, sola, eternamente sola, ya cansada y asegurándose que su hermana, sobrina y casi-hija podían con el reino, subió a la torra más alta de todo Canterlot, se amarro las alas con sogas para así evitar que se abrieran, coloco un anillo que anulaba la magia en su cuerno y cuando estaba a punto de saltar callo una carta en frente a ella. Con el símbolo del rey, la abrió y….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCARTA A CELESTIAxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx He decidido escribirte, después de llorar ya que mi última carta, no fue lo suficiente para mi, la ausencia que me has dado es increíble, aun no logro entender, como fue que nos separó el tiempo y el destino en sí, las letras son mis versos que tu ausencia no borrara, eh intentado hablar con otros pero todos me temen, y me siento muy solo, dejaste en mi corazón trocitos de ti, y en ti yo deje más que mi propia vida, los días pasan y no eh podido pensar en otra cosa, me voy al olvido todos me temen y yo….., ni siquiera he podido comer algo.

Cada vez que salgo del castillo me atacan como si fuera un monstruo, me siento tan solo y jamás eh pasado un noche sin pensar en ti, sigues en mi mente y el recuerdo tuyo me aniquila, pero aun así NO OS CULPO DE NADA lo he pensado e hicimos lo correcto, aunque eso duela_ ¿es lo correcto no?_, quisiera volver a verte, volver a tenerte aquí, y le lloro al viento, al sol y a la luna, tu ausencia.

No podre dejarte ir, y no puedo entender como deje que entraras tanto en mí, no quiero dejarte ir aunque me acusen por robarte, todos los suspiros y seré feliz, no finjas que no te importa lo que está pasando, ERES LO UNICO EN MI MENTE Y VIVES HASTA EN MI INCONSIENTE, E IRE POR TI.

Te deseo suerte amor yo me voy al olvido, solo le pido a dios darte algo de alivio, arde mi alma, y el dolor se queda aquí, arde mi alma y sangra el corazón que late aun por ti, sólo te pido amor que nunca me olvides, le pido a los creadores darte algo de alivio, arde mi alma y se quema mi dolor, sangra el corazón que aun late por ti.

Mas he decidido nunca dejar de intentar cruzar la barrera, del espacio, ya son muchas lágrimas las que eh llorado, y aunque a ya sabes quién no le parezca, te he buscado y he de encontrar la forma de volver junto a ti.

El amanecer me dice que uno de estos días o noches nos hemos de encontrar otra vez, va a volver a salir el sol, resistiré el dolor, yo, quien te quiere a morir, siempre hay nuevos amaneceres, sigue amaneciendo gratis y el amor nos volverá a unir, no importa el tiempo, ten fe y esperanza en mí, ten fe en que voy a volver para llegar hasta ti, he de sembrar en tus heridas flores que curaran tu dolor, no te rindas, la suerte estará de nuestro lado, como los arboles fuertes _**¡PONTE DE PIE HASTA MORIR¡, MORIREMOS DE PIE.**_

Llegare a tu lado y la soledad se ira, te amo a morir, la suerte se ira de nuestra parte, cantemos las penas y el dolor se ira, levántate y espérame, yo llegare, y estaremos juntos de nuevo, no me importa lo que del destino diga yo volveré a estar con ti.

¿Por qué has de llorar?, ¿qué te fluye en la piel?, ¿son tus miedos?, ¿cuéntame de tu pesar aunque

no te pueda oír?, eres mi tiempo, mi todo y quizá hasta mi vida misma, ya no sufras lluro que volveré para estar ahí, ya tengas monstruos, yo los combatiré por ti, volveré a pesar de que me cueste la vida.

He estado pensando cómo llegar hasta ti, y he encontrado unos planos del espejo, con algo de suerte pude recolectar los materiales principales y eh construido la base, prácticamente no tengo otra cosa que hacer, pude enfocar el poder que absorbí en esto, vivo solo en un castillo hecho de hielo, para evitar hacer algo de lo cual luego, me arrepienta.

La realidad en sí , sufrió por nosotros y nunca nadie hizo algo así pero, no es motivo suficiente para que _estemos_ lejos, he podido levantar la cabeza estos últimos días, me dieron un regalo muy preciado para mí la foto que nos tomamos aquella noche en el que fue mi jardín, la foto donde estás tan hermosa como siempre, lejos de esto he estado bien, solo que no es lo mismo, pasaron muchos años para que nos viéramos y cuando lo hicimos, el resultado no fue lo que esperábamos, si algo eh aprendido es que nunca…. La vida te da lo que esperas, y a nosotros no separo de tal manera que simplemente no he podido soportarlo.

Volveré a ti, soñé estar junto a ti, estar con alguien que me ame, si he de triunfar el orgullo tendré que superar, un día llegare no importa mi distancia, sé que estas sufriendo, mas allá de la gloria estaré junto a ti pero créeme, YO VOLVERE A ESTAR JUNTO A TI, NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA.

Atte.: Rey Sombra

P.D:¿twilight es tu hija, seria bonito?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Termino de leer la carta, se quitó las sogas y el anillo, aun había razones por las que vivir, tenía razones por las que esperar un nuevo amanecer.

-Princesa salga la necesitamos-dijo si casi-hija twilight a quien había adoptado hace poco en la muerte de sus padres. Bueno en esas alturas era la única que ocupaba a Celestia.

-twilight podrías traerme algo de comer.-dijo Celestia

Al momento de que twilight entro, vio a Celestia guardando la carta, vio a twilight y le dijo:

-twilight yo te considero como mi hija, te molestaría que yo te diga hija y tu madre o algo así-dijo sonriéndole con mucha sinceridad. A twilight se le iluminaron los ojos, con mucha emoción abrazo a la princesa y le dijo:

-Si ,mama-


	3. La nueva vida del Sol

MLP NO ES MIO ESTO ES UNA HISTORIA CREADA POR UN FAN CON EL SIMPLE DESEO DE ENTRETENER SERIA MUY IDIOTA CREER QUE ES PARTE DE LA TRAMA ORIGINAL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han pasado varios meses después de la última carta del rey Sombra a Celestia, hay algo nuevo, hoy como a diaria desde hace varios meses Celestia había tenido un propósito para despertar, la mantenía cuerda, el pensar que un día el, volvería y la amaría como lo demostró hace mucho tiempo. Mas ahorra y sin ningún sentido tuvo unas extrañas ganas de escribir tomo un lápiz, dio un par de trazos al papel, pero nada, no se le ocurrida nada. Empezó por el nombre de Sombra y siguió.

**Sombra:**

**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, y si nos volvemos a ver, dímelo, no me tengas esperando con un corazón al cual nadie podrá llenar como tú, estoy simplemente harta de todo, el tiempo no tiene significado en mí y simplemente tu resonante voz sigue en mi corazón y la oigo al pensar en mi soledad.**

**¿Cómo te va mi amor?, es la pregunta que me grita la soledad, y mi mente está muy cansada, te eh visto en sueños un poco más flaco, un poco más triste y un poco más grande, desde que te veo creció el temor a quedar sola, y cronos ha sido aliado madurando mi querer, también he soñado que en algún lugar dejare de ser princesa si lograse amar.**

**Creí que aunque fuese en sueño, te tendré a mi lado, y simplemente mi sol ya no brilla con todo mi corazón, siendo sincera contigo ya no le encuentro una razón para servir a otros, si al fin, como me dijiste los mortales son mucho más afortunados, tiene vidas finitas y simples, a nosotros nos han dicho que somos importantes, ¿pero para qué?, no podemos estar juntos entonces que tienen de importantes todos los deberes y obligaciones que nos dejaron.**

**Fuimos simplemente muy inmaduros y por querer tener los privilegios de un mortal, estamos solos, todo ha sido mi culpa, pero aun así el castigo es tuyo, me parece una hipocresía no poder ayudarte y aun así querer que llegues ya.**

**Me doy asco a mí misma, no merezco el título de princesa y mucho menos tu amor solo te he dado problemas y sufrimiento, nunca debí empezar a pensar en mi pueblo y no en mi o mi familia, perdí a mi propia hermana por mucho tiempo por eso debí de seguirte y protegerte como tú lo hacías conmigo. Y nunca podre pagarte lo que tú me has hecho y lo que me has apoyado.**

**Más aún tengo el miedo infantil de quedar sola, y ahora que ya tú no estás aquí siento que no te di lo que te merecías de mí, ahora que todo termino a quien te alejo yo le tengo que exigir, un día mas, unos minuto, una noche, para poder hablar de lo que eras para mí, para disfrutar de tu voz y contemplar tus ojos una vez más. Te escribo esto pensando que te puede llegar.**

**Por aquí estoy bien, sigo luchando, ya no por el gobierno sino por ti, por mí y por twilight, echo de menos lo que tu significas para mí, pero aun así necesito encontrarte y estar en paz, terminar lo que empezamos y que por primera vez no sea arrastrada por los deberes y tenga que enviar mis sentimientos y mi amor para ayudar al pueblo.**

**Aún recuerdo donde juramos nuestro amor, según se es tu guarida ¿no?, espero que no haiga perdido nada de su magia original, vaciaste mi alma en tu corazón y mi soledad baila con la tristeza que me invade.**

**Tengo miedo, miedo de que te pase algo, miedo de cometer un estupidez y lastimar a otros, miedo de no poder cumplir con mi condena diaria y así afectar a tantos, ¿para esto nos dieron los dioses poder y habilidad?, ¿para vivir condenados a ella?, ¿para no poder estar cerca otra ves?.**

**Le ruego al cielo que los inviernos que tengamos que estar solos y sin ti, pasen rápido, pasen con mucho amor a mi alrededor, y siendo sincera también me sentiría mal si a pesar de la distancias te fuese infiel, ya no tengo fuerza para despertar y simplemente no sé cómo me he vuelto más fuerte, estas muy lejos y no podré volver a verte.**

**Me has dicho que sea fuerte, pero siendo muy sincera solo me levanto por Luna, Twilight y la esperanza de volver a verte, estoy tan casada de estar aquí, y ya no distingo el dolor de la tristeza, y siento el deseo de estar junto a ti, más sé que no puedo, estoy sola y siempre lo estaré al igual que tú.**

-**ETERNAMENTE TUYA** _**CELESTIA**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Acto seguido lo coloco en un sobre, lo cerro sin antes dejar parte de la pena y dolor que sentía en él junto con las falsas esperanzas que alguna vez sintió.

Sola, se quedó pensando en esa palabra, era cierto que tenía una hermana y una casi hija, pero aun así ocupaba alguien que le hiciera latir el corazón por al menos otra vez, un corazón que hace tiempo ya no latía, que ya no sentía el amor que alguna vez sintió, un amor no fraternal sino un amor apasionado lleno de calor, lleno de alegría, un amor en el silencio, en el ruido, en la tristeza, ,un amor en la soledad, un amor que no fuera juez sino consejo, alguien que compartiera sus alas, alguien que partiera vuelo, que le diera alas y volara con ella el camino, que caminara junto con ella el tártaro, que caminara en la lluvia, alguien que la amara más que una madre, hermana o amiga.

-una vez soñé, que en un lugar yo podría ser alguien si llegase a mar- canto ella.

-¿Cómo te va mi amor?-le pregunto al vacío antes de acostarse, para soñar lo que siempre.

Mas esta vez hubo un cambio Sombra la veía desde una hermosa playa, como fondo el más bello de los atardeceres, las olas danzando levemente, un canto que solo podría ser descrito en el lenguaje del corazón (si existe búsquenlo), con una sonrisa calidad, diciendo algo mas no lo oía.

Así pasaron la noche, esa misma mañana no pudo encontrar la carta de donde la guardo, siguió escribiendo cada vez que lo ocupaba, más nunca obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo se quedó esperando todos los años, cada invierno para que el volviera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX DIARIO DE PONIVILLE XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MUERTE DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA.**

**Esta mañana fue encontrado el cadáver de la princesa Celestia junto con una nota escrita según se cree con un último aliento, tras sufrir una muy grave enfermedad que solo son víctimas los alicornios. **

**Según reportes de Canterlot, la princesa estaba pasando por una gran enfermedad, con síntomas como cansancio, dolor de huesos, perdida repentina de energía y demás.**

**Lo único que nos han dicho de la nota, es que la princesa nos desea que tomemos la familia y el amor por encima de todo, nos aclararon las autoridades que en un testamento dejara el cargo a su hermana, protegida personal y sobrina, en el cual serán consejeras las tres en un nuevo sistema.**

**Además la princesa Twilight, nos aclaró que ella sabe el hechizo necesario para levantar el sol, la guardia real ha jurado a petición de la princesa Celestia proteger y cuidar hasta su muerte a Equestria, también en sus últimas cartas ha pedido calma y control social.**

**La noticia ha llegado hasta reinos lejanos donde se han enviado sus condolencias hacia todo equestria, la ceremonia para recordar a la princesa será en Canterlot aunque todos los sectores de equestria tendrán la propia.**

**Su cadáver será cremado, para evitar que se use con fines como la magia negra, no se hará autopsia ya que en su último testamento lo pidió así, según la princesa Cadence, sus restos serán depositados en un volcán cerca de equestria el cual luego se convertirá en roca….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-amor que haces con el periódico de tres meses-interrumpió un unicornio con el pelaje gris y la crin negra con rayas rojas y azules.

-nada mi amor, solo recuerdos-contesto la unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rosada al igual que sus ojos y cutie mark, de un medio sol.

-creí que te habías quitado lo tía, Celes-dijo el unicornio robándole el periódico y un beso.

-Creí que se te quito lo caballeroso, sombra-contesto ella.

Si Celestia probamente hizo llorar al reino entero, desistió de su cargo, dejo a su aprendiz toda la carga, pero sería temporal, cuando olvidaran al sombra malvado, ellos tomarían el poder y reinarían como es debido, por mientras tanto, Twilight, Luna y Cadence junto con todo el reino se tragaron la historia (incluyendo Discord quien la pico con un palo alrededor de 6 horas cuando se hacia la muerta), claro que la disculpa seria largar y tardada, e incluso quizá Twilight le gritara y maldijera junto con las demás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1100 AÑOS MAS TARDE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Y valió la pena eh, contéstame?, ¿vamos dime?, muerta, vamos habla o los ratones te comieron la lengua-regañaba severamente twilight a su maestra, quien no se lo esperaba, pensaba que Luna la regañaría y no twilight es más Luna le pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho y desecho cuando la vio, pensando que era un fantasma y valla que le pidió perdón toda la semana que Celestia la visito por separado, pero eso era otro cuento ahora.

-¡contesta!, o crees que no estoy enojada, eh, hacerte la muerta para evadir responsabilidades- regaño otra ves

-twilight, creo que fue suficiente-intento defender Luna

-no te metas, yo diré cuando fue suficiente- Dijo con más furia

-¿si te contesto te callas?-dijo con calma.

¡Sí!-dijo ya a punto de volver a convertirse en flame-twilight, por décima vez desde que la vio y le dijo que estaba viva.

-¡Cada minuto, valió la pena cada minuto!, tomate unas vacaciones, disfruta de la vida, hazte la muerta desaparece unos meses o años-le dijo Celestia dándole un beso en la frente.

Y así termina este fic.


End file.
